Feather light touches
by chippdhearts
Summary: *Spoilers for PP2.* BeChloe one-shot. Chloe is trying to work up the courage to tell Beca how she feels about her, and sharing a tent gives her the perfect opportunity. But she can't bring herself to say what she's really feeling, so she waits until Beca is asleep. Pretty much straight fluff.


Beca rolls over and is met with Lily's face, and them her tongue is poking out to meet Beca's nose. The brunette tries to curl up but she keeps bumping into other people. Chloe doesn't move, despite how uncomfortable she is, because she's waiting and hoping that Beca will turn around.

But she doesn't. Everyone is asleep except Chloe. So she's left alone with her thoughts. Beca is graduating this year. So she should graduate too, right? Every thought she has always winds up back at Beca. She thinks about how close she and the Brunette were and how she got chills when she swiped the hair out of Beca's face.

Beca is sleeping, and the red head thinks how easy it would be just to reach over and touch her. So she stretches her arm up and lightly taps on Beca's back. When the brunette doesn't stir, she is sure that she's asleep. So she lightly traces circles on the younger girls back. She takes a deep breath before she traces the next thing. Sure Beca is asleep so she won't even know, but this is the closest that Chloe has come to telling her. _I love you._ The three words she has wanted to day to Beca for so long.

Chloe suddenly starts to feel slightly overwhelmed, true it wasn't a real confession of her love but she can't believe that she really did that. She flips over so that she's facing away from Beca, before she shuts her eyes and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey has the girls up early and they are on another training circuit. They finish the course a little before lunch time, and some of the Bella's go to refill their water bottles. Beca uses this as an opportunity to grab her phone and make a quick call to Jesse before Aubrey notices.

"No I don't care! Do what ever the hell you want." She runs her fingers through her hair. "This is it, I'm sorry."

She hangs up the phone "Shit." She mutters under her breath as she literally bumps into Aubrey.

"Who were you just talking to?" The blonde asks.

"Jesse. Sorry, it's just we were kind of on a break and I thought it would be okay. I swear I'm focused now."

As soon as Chloe hears Jesse's name leave Beca's lips she feels a wave of sadness wash over her. Stacie notices the change in Chloe's expression immediately. "What's wrong Chloe?"

"Oh nothing don't worry about it." The red head responds as she takes a gulp of water before walking over to where the rest of the girls are starting to congregate.

"You don't seem very focused. Look I know I can be a bitch and I was always quite harsh but I thought we were past that."

"I… We broke up. That's what we were just talking about."

"I'm sorry Beca. If you need an hour or two I'm sure I can whip everyone else into shape without you, besides you've had your fair share of Bella training with me."

"Thanks, that's really nice of you Aubrey, but I think I'll be okay. But, can I ask you for a favor?"

* * *

All the girls are sat around the camp fire talking and having a good time. Beca sees this as the perfect opportunity to take Chloe to one side.

"Hey Chloe, will you come with me to get some more marshmallows?"

The red head nods and the two girls make their way into the building. Beca leads her friend down the hallway to Aubrey's office. Chloe is confused as to exactly where they are going but decides not to question it. The brunette flicks on the lights and closes the door behind her.

"You haven't been yourself all day, what's up Chlo?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about. You've got your own stuff going on." The red head turns to walk out of the room. but she's stopped by what Beca says next.

"Did you mean it?"

She turns around to face the smaller woman.

"What?" She looks at Beca with a confused expression.

"Last night in the tent."

"When I said I wished I'd experimented more? Yes I meant it, but you're one of my best friends so if this is some weird ploy to give me that experience then you can forget it. I'm not going to ruin our friendship for a kiss." _If you kiss me now I don't think I'll be able to pull away._

"That's not what I was referring to. Look I might have been dreaming, or maybe I'm just going crazy… but I'm pretty sure that you wrote 'I love you' on my back. So did you? And did you mean it?"

The red head is shocked at first, but then she starts to feel guilty. "I didn't realize that you were awake, I'm sorry Beca. I-"

"You're sorry that you did it? Or sorry that I was awake when you did?"

She knows that it isn't meant to sound like it but it feels like an accusation to Chloe. "It was inappropriate, you're with Jesse." The red head turns away and opens the door to the empty corridor. She can feel the slight wetness start to coat her cheeks and she knows she just has to get out of there.

She's stopped by Beca's hand on her wrist. Her grip is light, almost as if she's asking her to stay rather than forcing her to. She's never been able to say no to the other woman so Chloe turns around and is very surprised when Beca leans up to kiss her. She pushes Chloe against the door as it closes.

She's not sure why she pulls away, because it was such a perfect kiss. Beca steps away, the surprise on her face evident. "We can't Beca. You're in a relationship with Jesse." At that moment she wants nothing more than to kiss the smaller woman again but she can't and so she brings her hands up to wipe away the tears which are now streaming down her face.

" I called Jesse this morning, and I broke up with him." This seems to catch the red heads attention as she makes eye contact with Beca for a moment before she looks away again. Beca wants nothing more than to reach up and wipe away Chloe's tears, but she stops herself. "Chlo, you still have't answered me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes. Yes Beca Mitchell, I meant it, I'm in love with you."

"How long?" She hate's asking because she really just want's to be with Chloe, but this is something that she has to know, she doesn't think she'll be able to handle it if this doesn't work out.

"How long have I known I love you?" She pauses and watches Beca nod. "When I walked in on you in the showers, I felt something then, but I figured it was just lust in the heat of the moment because we were both naked, and you looked so beautiful. But when you came to audition, when I saw you in the doorway. I knew."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"You were with Jesse."

"I wasn't, not until we won Nationals I was hoping that you would make a move before then. You came close, a few times, and I guess I assumed if you felt the same way and it wasn't just friendly flirting then by then you would have said something. But you never did, so I kissed Jesse after we won. But I wanted to be with you. I love you Chloe." Tears are still running down Chloe's cheek and this time Beca does reach up and wipe them away. "Did you hear what I said?" The red head nods. "Then why are you still crying? Please don't cry Chlo."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just overwhelmed."

"Come over here." Beca takes a seat on the small couch that is in Aubrey's office. She joins Beca on the couch and feels her arms wrap around her. "I hate it when you cry. I love making you smile and I love singing with you. I love how kind you are and the fact you can be tough when you need to. I want to be a safe place that you can go to no matter what. Even if you're upset because of something I did, I want you to be able to come to me. I want to make you smile Chloe Beale. I want to make you laugh. I want to make you feel safe and loved. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes I will." Beca shifts in her seat and wraps her arms around Chloe's neck to pull her in for another kiss. The kiss is longer than their first, and all the unspoken words wrapped up within it. First explorations as Chloe grants Beca's tongue entrance. Chloe's arm goes to the hem of Beca's t-shirt.

Then the door swings open and Aubrey is standing in the doorway. "I came to get you two, and it looks like I did just in time. How far were you planning on going on my couch? In my place of work, might I add."

Both of them are standing up now and are a respectable distance away from each other.

"I so missed bitchy Aubrey." Beca comments as she walks past the blonde into the corridor.

"Way to kill the moment Bree."

"I'm just glad you two have finally seen what''s been right in front of you this whole time."

Chloe jogs down the hallway to meet Beca and she takes a hold of the Brunettes hand as they make their way back out to the fireplace together.

* * *

A/N: So yeah first PP story. It's just a little something I couldn't get out of my head. Let me know what you think? Pretty please? Also if someone comes up with a better name for this please tell me because I'm not sure what I think about the current one. (NOT PROOF READ)


End file.
